One Piece skoleteater: Romeo og Julie
by DianasLilleMus
Summary: Luffy: Jeg vil altså have DET kys Law: NEJ


**_Chapter 1: Intro_**

**_Fortæller: _**(Træder ind på scenen)

_Mine damer og herrer. – Vi vil nu opføre William Shakespeares tragedie "ROMEO OG JULIE"  
Forstillingen er i fem akter og masser af scener._

**_Fru Jensen: _**(Kommer ind i salen nedenfor scenen. Med sig har hun sin rengøringsvogn med spande og gulvskrupper.  
_Hva´ laver I her. – Gå hjem. – Jeg skal muge ud._

**_Fortæller:_** _Åh, goddag, fru Jensen. – Vi skal lige til at spille teater._

**_Fru J:_** _Vel skal I ej. – Én skal til at gøre rent. – I kan godt gå hjem._

**_Fortæller:_** _Men vi skal til at spille "Romeo og Julie."_

**_Fru J:_** _Jeg er, ved den søde grød, ligeglad, om I så skulle spille Ludo.  
Jeg skal gøre rent._

**_Fortæller:_**_Men det er frygtelig. – Åh, Fru Jensen, kom lige herop_

**_Fru J:_**(Til publikum)  
_Det lyder ikke godt. – Hvad mon man nu skal lokkes til?  
_(Går til scenens kant)

**_Fortæller:_** _Hvis De nu gør rent, lidt_ stille, så kunne vi godt spille teater alligevel. Det vil være "musik til arbejdet", bare "teater til arbejde" i stedet for. Det er der ikke mange rengøringsdamer, der har mulighed for.

**_Fru J: _**_Rengøringsassistent!_

**_Fortæller:_** _ØH - - - hva`behager? - - Nå ja. Det er der ikke mange rengøringsassistenter, der har mulighed for._

**_Fru J:_** _Ja, ja, så gør det da, men forstyr mig ikke._  
(Under del følgende gør fru Jensen rent i salen. Støver af, vasker gulv og polerer træværk.

**_Fortæller:_** _Mine damer og herrer. – Vi vil nu opføre William Shakespeares tragedie "ROMEO OG JULIE"_  
_De medvirkende er: Romeo: En lovende ung mand på 19 år. Smuk, muskuløs og rig. Han er den berømte familie Montaque.  
Romeo spilles af Trafalgar Law._

**_Law:_** (Kommer frem på scenen og bukker, bukker, bukker)

**_Fortæller:_** (Bliver til sidst træt af Romeos buk)  
_Ja tak. Tak, mange tak. Tak._

**_Law: _**(Går frejdigt over i den ene side af scenen.)

**_Fortæller:_** _Næste på rollelisten er Julie: En utrolig smuk, ung pige på 17 år._

**_Julie:_** (Kommer dansende ind.)

**_Fortæller:_** _Hun er ud af den berømte familie Capulet.  
Julie spilles af Monkey D. Luffy._

**_Luffy:_** (Nejer og løber hen til Law. Hun gnider sig kælent op af Romeo, men Romeo er meget afvisende. Efter en tid, går han over i den anden side af scenen. Luffy følger straks efter)

**_Fortæller:_** _De to familier Montaque og Capulet, kan ikke tåle hinanden. Igennem århundreder, har de været i blodfejde med hinanden. Men Romeo og Julie, kender endnu ikke hinanden. _(Romeo og Julie lader som om de ikke ser hinanden. Derpå går de fløjtende ud)  
_Overhovedet for Mantaque-familien, er den gamle Fru Mantaque._

**_Fru Mantaque:_**(Springer ind, rask og frisk.)

**_Fortæller:_**_Jeg sagde "den gamle Fru Mantaque"._

**_Fru Mantaque:_**(Synker sammen og bliver gammel. Så gammel, at hun næsten ikke kan slæbe sig afsted)

**_Fortæller:_**_Hun styrer sin familie med fast og hård hånd.  
Fru Mantaque spilles af Doflamingo._

**_Doffy:_**(Nejer og går gammelt mod scenens Baggrund.)

**_Fortæller:_** _Fru Capulet er overhoved i Capulet familien._

**_Fru Capulet:_** (Kommer ind og da hun ser Fru Mantaque, springer hun straks på hende. `Vildt slagsmål.' Efter kort tid, vakler Fru Mantaque ud af scenen. Fru Capulet går frem mod rampen.

**_Fortæller:_** _STOP I TO. Skuespillet er endnu ikke begyndt. Skal I måske ind til Reyleigh?_(Skole inspektør).

**_Fru Capulet:_** _Det må du undskylde._( råber ud i kulissen)  
_Det må du undskylde Doffy. _

**_Doffy:_** (Stikker hovedet ind på scenen)_ Helt ok Shanks._

**_Fortæller: _**_Husk. Vi skal være gode ved hinanden.  
Fru Capulet spilles af Shanks._

**_Shanks:_**(Nejer og går ud)

**_Fortæller:_** _Den fromme Munk, Lorenzo er også med. Han kommer her:_  
(Ingen kommer ind)  
_HAN KOMMER HER._

**_Fru J:_**_Du skal råbe højere. LORENZO. LAD OS SET DIT GRIMME FJÆS. Hum dig lidt dit skvat._

**_Lorenzo:_**(Kommer løbende op gennem salen)  
_Undskyld, undskyld. Jeg sad lige og snakkede med gutterne oppe i opholdsstuen._

**_Fortæller: _**_Munken Lorenzo spilles af Brook._

**_Brook:_**_Vær hilset fromme broder._(Bukker og går fromt ud)

**_Fortæller:_** _Julie har en fætter, der hedder Tybalt. Han holder utroligt meget af Julie og hjælper hende med alt._

**_Luffy:_**(Udenfor scenen) _Tybalt, du skal ud på scenen. Nu. Op med dig.  
_(Der lyder vrede stemmer og høje klask. Til sidst lyder der et højt brag og man ser Julie skubbe Tybalt ind på scenen. `Han er meget genert´)

**_Fortæller:_** _Tybalt spilles af Roronoa Zoro._

**_Fru J:_** _Du skal frem og bukke.  
_(Polerer fortællerens sko. "Når man nu er i gang)

**_Zoro:_** (Tager sig sammen og tager et usikkert skridt frem. Så Svigter modet og han løber ud. Men Julie står parat i kulissen og skubber ham ud igen.  
Tybalt går så frem og bukker, hvorpå han hurtigt løber ud.)

**_Fortæller:_** (flytter sig fra Fru Jensens polering, men hun flytter bare med.  
_Romeo har også en god ven. Denne ven hedder Benvolino._

**_Benvolino:_**(Kommer fægtende ind på scenen. Han fægter med en usynlig modstander. Fortælleren kommer ind i kamp linjen og må springe ned af scenen i sikkerhed. Suffløren må dukke sig.)

**_Fortæller: _**_Benvolino spilles af Bepo._

**_Bepo:_** (Stopper op, vender sig mod publikum og går ud.)

**_Fortæller:_** (Kravler besværligt op på scenen, hjulpet af Fru Jensen.)  
_Med i forestillingen er også Julies Amme.  
Ammen spilles af Portgad D. Ace._

**_Ace: _**(Kommer tøffende ind, nejer og løber ud.)

**_Fortæller:_** _Her foran scenen sidder vor sufflør. Det er hende. Der skal hviske, hvis skuespillerne glemmer hvad de skal sige._

**_Fru J:_** _Og det gør de!_

**_Sufflør:_** _Ja, de får sandelig brug for mig._

**_Fortæller:_** _Suffløren er: Frankie._

**_Frankie:_** (Rejser sig og bukker mod publikum.)  
_Men du glemte noget._

**_Fortæller: _**_Hvad glemte jeg?_

**_Frankie: _**_Fortælleren spilles af Usopp._

**_Usopp: _**(Bukker)_ Nu kan vort skuespil begynde._

**_Fru J: _**_Det var også på tide_.  
(Til de forreste tilskuere)_Løft fødderne. Jeg skal til at vaske gulv her.  
_)Begynder at vaske gulvet.)

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Festen _**

**_Musik: _**(Der spilles musik og efter et stykke tid, bliver der skruet ned, så fortæller kan tale, med musik i bagrund).

**_Usopp:_** _Der er fest hos familien Capulet. Alle i Verona er med – med undtagelse af Mantaquerne._

(Capulet-familien + gæsterne kommer ind på scenen. De har glas i hænderne og skåler med hinanden. De taler tavst med hinanden)

_Men Romeo og hans ven Benvolino, har forklædt sig for også at deltage i festen._

**_Law:_** (Ind foran scenen, med store kapper omkring sig)  
_Benvolino min brave ven. Lad os gå til festen, her vi ej i regnen stå._

**_Bepo: _**_Regnen? Det kan da ikke regne her i gymnastiksalen, så det er da noget bavl at sige._

**_Law:_** (Udenfor rollen)  
_Nå, så det er det det? Så sig mig, hvorfor gulvet er pladder vådt?_

**_Bepo: _**_Det, Det er da fordi….._

**_Law:_** _…__. At det har regnet._  
(Igen i rollen)  
_Vi vil til festen gå._

**_Bepo:_** _Men Romeo, min brave ven, det kan være farligt. Opdager de os, så kan det koste os vort liv. Ach, ach. Se den modige og farlige Tybalt er med._

**_Law: _**_Bangebusk. Kom nu med.  
_(Begynder at kravle op på scenen)

**_Bepo:_** _Det går aldrig godt.  
_(Kravler efter med stort besvær)

**_Luffy:_** (Ler højt og hjerteligt, med en ordentlig luns kød)

**_Law:_** (Siddende på scenekanten)  
_Oh. Benvolino. Hvem er den smukke, unge kvinder, der stor hist?_

**_Luffy: _**(Gør sig rigtigt til, mens kødet bliver spist hurtigt)

**_Bepo:_** _Glem hende, min brave ven. Det er fru Capulets datter, Julie._

**_Law:_** _Hende må jeg træffe._

**_Bepo:_** (Prøver tavst at overtale ham til at lade Julie være)

**_Luffy:_** (I den modsatte side af scenen. Til Ammen)  
_Oh Ace. Jeg mener: Oh Amme, hvem er dog den unge mand derhenne?_

**_Ace: _**(Der er lettere beruset. – Ser ud over publikum)  
_Hvor? Jeg ser ej så godt.  
_(Er ved at døse hen)

**_Luffy: _**(Uden at tage øjnene fra Romeo)  
_Ham den unge, smukke og mandige._

**_Ace: _**(Ser stadigvæk ud over publikum)  
_Nåh, du mener Marco. _  
(En fra publikum)

**_Allen:_** _Nej, __**SMUK **__og __**MANDIG **__sagde jeg.  
_(Opdager at Amme ser den forkerte vej)  
_Det er den vej.  
_(Tager Amme hoved og drejer den, i den rigtige retning)

**_Ace:_**(Drikker af en lommelærke)  
_Det kunne du da bare sige, din våde sok. Hvem af de fire mener du, min jomfru kær?_

**_Luffy: _**_Law for fand… Jeg mener;Ham i den røde kappe._

**_Ace:_**_Det ved jeg min sjæl ikke. Jeg har ikke set ham før og dog. Åååørhh. Ak oh ve og skræ er jo Dødens kirug. Jeg mener; Det er jo den unge Romeo Montaque. Bare den modige Tybalt ej ser ham._

**_Luffy:_**_Thi._

**_Ace:_**_Ok. Hvis det skal være på den måde, sååååå._

**_Luffy: _**_Røb ham ej. Jeg må tale med ham, den lækre stej._  
(Romeo og Julie går tydeligt ligegyldigt hinanden i møde. Midt på scenen ved sufflørkassen, stopper de. Der er stille længe)

**_Law:_** _AK. _(Til suffløren) _Hvad skal jeg sige?_

**_Frankie:_** _Det ved du godt. Sig det nu._

**_Law:_**_Skal jeg sige det? Er det nødvendigt?_

**_Frankie:_**_Jeg gider altså ikke det her. _  
(Til Romeo)  
_Hvad havde du tænkt dig at sige? "Undskyld frøken, kan De vise mig vej til Grand Line?" Skrog. Sig det nu._

**_Law:_**_Øv, men jeg siger det altså kun én gang.  
_(Siger hurtigt)  
_Hvor er hun smuk._

**_Luffy:_**_Jeg er ikke nogen kvin….. ah pis, det er jeg.  
Du ser ej værst ud selv.  
_(Romeo og Julie, taler tavst sammen)

**_Usopp:_** _Romeo og Julie bliver forelsket i hinanden._

**_Law:_** _Bladrrrrr._

**_Luffy:_**(Til Frankie)  
_Jeg gider ikke spille sammen med Law, hvis han bliver sådan ved._

**_usopp: _**(Tager Law og Luffy til side. Med ryggen til publikum, tager Usopp tavst de to "i skole")

**_Shanks: _**(For at redde scenen, træder hun frem)  
_Så er der frikvarter. Øh nej. Jeg mener, at, at, åh , Jeg har glemt det._

**_Frankie: _**_Middagen er serveret._

**_Shanks: _**_Så hellere en Sake._

**_Frankie:_**_Videre, videre._

**_Shanks:_**_Men nu har jeg igen glemt, hvad det er jeg skal sige._

**_Frankie:_**_Hvor er du et fjols, at du ikke kan huske din rolle._

**_Ace:_**(Drikkende) _Ja, han er en våd sok._

**_Frankie: _**(Til Shanks) _Så tænk dig dog om._

**_Shanks: _**(Tror det er den manglende replik og siger)  
**_SÅ TÆNK DIG DOG OM._**

**_Frankie: _**_Nej, det skal du ikke sige._

**_Shanks:_** **_NEJ, DET SKAL DU IKKE SIGE._**

**_Frankie:_** _Jeg gider ikke mere._

**_Shanks:_** **_JEG GIDER IKKE MERE. _**_  
_(Til Frankie)Skal_ jeg sige det?_

**_Frankie: _**(Tager sig til hovedet)

**_Ace: _**(Til fru C)_  
Kom min fromme kone, lad os gå.  
_(Amme, fru C og gæsterne begynder at gå ud af scenen. Fru C forklarer tavst de andre, at hun kunne sin rolle. Til sidst kommer Romeo og Julie alene på scenen).

**_Law: _**_Jeg kommer til dit kammer i nat._

**_Luffy: _**_Jeg håber du har en masse kød med. Men du må flygte nu. Hvis Tybalt ser dig, så slår han dig ihjel._

**_Law: _**_Farvel da, du væne mår.__**  
**_(Springer ned af scenen og begynder at gå ud gennem salen.  
Julie står en tid og vinker efter ham, så løber hun ud i kullisen.  
Romeo står nu på et stykke nyvasket gulv, med ryggen til fru J.)

**_Fru J: _**_Kan han så fjernet sit kontrafej og det lidt kvikt._

**_Law: _**_Det må De undskylde__**, **__Fru Jensen. Det var ikke med vilje.  
_(Løber ud af salen).

**_Fru J: _**_Det siger de alle sammen, men han skal få et sjask af gulvkluden næste gang.  
_(Til den nærmeste tilskuer) _Løft så fødderne din store manschuvinist._

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Hos Julie_**

**_Usopp: _**(På scenen)  
_Da natten sænker sine sorte skygger over Verona, lister Romeo sig ind i Julies have, med en stige._

**_Law: _**(Kommer tilbage gennem salen, uden en stige og en bue udenom Fru Jensens våde gulv. Inden han når scenen, siger han)  
_Vi har ingen stige._

**_Usopp: _**_Hvad har vi ikke?_

**_Law: _**_Jeg måtte ikke låne Paulies _(Pedellen) stige. Han siger, vi aldrig levere lånte ting tilbage.

**_Fru J: _**(Ved sin gulvvask) **_HØRT_****_._**

**_Usopp: _**(Hjælper Romeo op på scenen)  
_Men du er nødt til at have en stige. Hvad er ROMEO og JULIE uden en stige?_

**_Doffy: _**(Stikker hovedet ind fra kulissen)  
_Jeg har lånt Vergo.. Kan vi bruge ham?_

**_Law: _**_OH moder, du har mig reddet._

**_Doffy: _**_Åh, min søde dreng. Det er da så lidt.__**  
**_(Flov over den ros)

**_Law: _**_Hvad er Romeo uden sin mor?  
_(Kravler op på Vergos skuldre. Med lidt besvær, kommer han op i højden.  
_Nu skal du have tak mor, men gå nu._

**_Doffy: _**_Hvad skal jeg? Nåh ja, selvfølgelig. Jeg smutter.  
_(Går ud vinkende til Romeo)

**_Usopp: _**_Det er da noget mærkeligt noget. Der står i rollehæftet, at det skal være en stige og ikke Vergo._

**_Frankie: _**(Bekræftende)  
_Man kan vente sig alt. ALT, siger jeg dig._

**_Law: _**_Julie, Julie, dit smukke siv. Du er den pæneste jeg har mødt i mit liv._

**_Frankie: _**(Opgivende)  
_Det står der ikke._

**_Luffy: _**(Viser sig på balkonen med en vandkande. Hun vander altankassens blomster og dermed også Romeo)

**_Law:_** _Hold op med det svineri._

**_Luffy:_**(Sætter vandkanden)  
_Oh Romeo, Og Romeo, Oh Romeo, Du her?  
_(finder en neglefil frem og filer negle)

**_Law:_** _Jeg på elskovsvinger fløj over muren._

**_Luffy:_**_Og Rome, Romeo. Hvorfor har du ingen kød med? Fornægt din moders navn. Vil du ej det, da sværg blot, du er min. Og, da er jeg ej mere en Capulet._

**_Law:_**_Lad os gifte os i morgen._

**_Luffy:_**_Men det vil ej gå godt. For vi er begge to mænd_

**_Law:_**_Vi gifte os i hemmelighed. Vi lader den gode, fromme munk, Lorenzo, vie os._

**_Brook:_**(Kommer hurtigt ind)  
_Er det nu, jeg skal ind?_

**_Law: _**_Nej, UD._

**_Brook:_**_Undskyld. _  
(Lister ud)

**_Law:_** _Blot du i morgen vil mig sende bud._

**_Luffy:_**_Jeg sender min bror Ace. Øhhh Min gode Amme . Men nu må jeg gå. Vi ses i morgen. Hej.  
_(Forsvinder fra balkonen)

**_Law:_** (Kravler besværligt ned fra Vergo)

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Bryllup og sorg_**

**_Usopp: _**_Næste dag opsøger Romeo munken Lorenzo._

**_Brook:_**(Kommer ind og går hen til Romeo)  
_Hej Romeo._

**_Law: _**_Hej Lorenzo.  
_(De taler tavst sammen)

**_Usopp:_** _Lorenzo og Romeo aftaler, at samme aften, skal Lorenzo vie Romeo og Julie, selvfølgelig i al hemmelighed._

**_Brook:_**_Farvel Romeo, vi ses._

**_Law:_**_Farvel Lorenzo. Vi ses.  
_(De går til hver sin side)

**_Usopp:_** _Samme eftermiddag mødes Romeo og Julies Amme._

**_Ace:_**(Kommer vaklende ind med søvnige øjne).

**_Law:_** (Kommer hen til Ammen. Men bliver nød til at gribe hende, da hun er ved at falde i søvn igen)

**_Ace:_** (Tager imod brevet og begynder så at lede efter Julies brev til Romeo. Det er ikke til at finde. Til sidst opdager hun brevet sidder i sin højre hånd. Herpå vakler Ammen mod scenens baggrund. Romeo går rask ud).

**_Fru J:_** (I salen hvor hun er ved, at være færdig med, at vaske gulvet)  
_Som hun dog er lakket til, det kvindemenneske, men det var jo kun, hvad man kunne vente._

**_Ace: _**(Stopper op)  
_Hvad er det, som den pose vasketøj skrappe op om?_

**_Fru J: _**(Går mod scenen, idet hun går hurtigere og hurtigere)  
_Hvad sagde hun?_

**_Ace: _**(Begynder hurtigt at gå ud af scenen)  
_Jeg må bringe min jomfru brevet hid._

**_Fru J: _**(Op på scenen efter Ammen)  
_Og jeg skal give dig hid.  
_(Ud i kulissen efter Ammen. Der lyder et brag, og man hører dåser og glas falde ned. Så bliver der stille.

**_Usopp:_** _Samme aften bliver Romeo gift med Julie. Hvor romantisk. MEN._

**_Luffy:_** (Ude for Rollen)  
_Jeg vil altså have __**DET**__ kys._

**_Law: _****_NEJ._**

**_Luffy:_** **_JO.  
_**(Tager Law og giver ham et langt tunge kys, hvor der på Law bliver knald rød i hovedet).

**_Usopp:_** (Tilbage til skuespillet)  
_Men, nu kan det ikke blive ved med at gå godt. Nu må det ske noget sørgeligt. Dagen efter er Romeos ven, Benvolino, ude at gå tur._

**_Bepo: _**(Kommer spadserende ind)

**_Usopp:_** _Da møder han…_

**_Fru J:_**(Kommer ind på scenen og støder ind i Benvolino. Hun har fået et blåt øje og tøjet er i laser. Hun skubber Benvolino væk)  
_Sådan skal han have det.  
_(Kravler ned af scenen og går til rengøringsvognen)

**_Usopp: _**_…__Da møder han Tybalt. Julies fætter._

**_Zoro: _**(Kommer ind og stopper Benvolino)  
_Stands. Et ord med jer._

**_Bebo: _**_Jeg taler ej med usle tarteletter, øh Capuletter._

**_Zoro:_**_Du er en usling. Træk din kårde._

**_Bepo:_**_Jeg bruger kun karate, men lad os kæmpe, selvom det er forbudt i Verona.  
_(Der kæmpes på scenen. Tybalt er en kujon og flygter ned i salen. Benvolino forfølger ham. De Kæmper tværs over fru Jensens rengøringsvogn. Fru J blander sig med sin gulvskrubbe. De kæmpende råber og brøler)

**_Usopp: _**_Det bliver for vildt. Hvor er der en lærer? Der må gribes ind. Stop dem. Bliver de ikke stoppet og fyrstens soldater opdager dette, så bliver de landsforvist._

**_Robin:_** (Rejser sig fra sin plads og forsøger at stoppe dem)

**_Usopp: _**_Endelig. Godt Robin. Tak for hjælpen.  
_(De kæmpende flygter for læreren, op på scenen)  
_Holdt. Inden der sker en ulykke._

**_Bepo: _**(Såres hårdt og falder om på scenen)

**_Law:_** (Kommer ind. Benvolino dør dramatisk)  
_Hvad har du gjort?_

**_Zoro: _**_Det var ikke med vilje._

**_Usopp:_**_Der kæmpes nu. Romeo er vred over Benvolinod død.  
Kampen ender i Tybalts død.  
_(Der kæmpes, kårde mod kårde, men kampen trænger ud)  
_Jeg sagde; Kampen ender i Tybalts død.  
_(Sender fortvivlede blik til Suffløren)

**_Frankie:_** _Tybalt kom lige. Jeg ved hvor Mihawk er._

**_Zoro:_**(Går til suffløren og kommer derved til at vende ryggen til Romeo)

**_Law:_** (Dræber Tybalt)

**_Frankie:_** _Sådan skal det gøres._

**_Zoro:_**(Falder dramatisk og voldsom omkuld. Død

**_Law:_** (Tørrer sin hånd af i bukserne og giver suffløren hånden)  
_Tak for hjælpen.  
_(Løber hurtigt ud. Benvolino og Tybalt ligger døde på scenen)

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Forvisning og sorg._**

**_Usopp: _**_Fyrsten i Verona finder ud af, at Tybalt har dræbt Benvolino og Tybalt bliver landsforvist. Men det kedelige er jo, at Tybalt er død. Men så bliver Romeo landsforvist, fordi han dræbte Tybalt.  
_(Bag fortælleren er de to "døde" begyndtat spille kort. De keder sig som døde, men så snart fortæller ser sig tilbage mod dem, så er de "døde")  
_Romeos mor Fru Montaque går op til fyrsten, for at bede ham skåne Romeo._

**_Doffy:_**(Kommer ind fra modsatte side)

**_Usopp:_** _Og der ser jeg hende vende tilbage. Lad os hører hvordan det gik._

**_Skolerapporter:_**(Kommer ind sammen med kameramand og mikrofon. De roder lidt med at få udstyret klar og taler sammen for at få det hele klart. Når de er klar holder rapporteren hen imod fru M. Sige i TV-rapport-stil).  
_Vi har her en situationsrapport fra fyrstens palads. Fru Montaque, de har været hos fyrsten omkring deres søn, Romeos forvisning. Hvordan gik det? Hvad sagde fyrsten?_

**_Doffy:_**_Han sagde, i og for sig, ikke meget._

**_Skolerapporter:_**_Kan De præcisere det nærmere?_

**_Doffy:_**_Det kan jeg umådelig nemt._

**_Skolerapporter:_**_Lad os så høre._

**_Doffy:_**_Han sagde: __**Nej**__.  
_(Går bedrøvet ud. Skolerapporter følger efter)

**_Usopp:_**_Romeo må gå i landsforvisning._

**_Fru J:_**(Kommer optil scenekanten ved fortælleren)  
_Det er nu trist med den Romeo. Ja altså. Nu hvor han lige er blevet gift, med hende Julie._

**_Usopp: _**_Om natten besøger Romeo for sidste gang Julie.  
_(I vinduet ser man det unge par. Julie kysser blidt Romeo og får en syngende lussing derfor)  
_Når solen står op, må Romeo væk fra Verona._

**_Musik:_**(Meget sørgelig, stille og romantisk musik. Baggrundsmusik, som i en film)

**_Usopp:_** _Fru Montaque græder over sin Romeo._

**_Doffy:_**(Kommer ind i den ene side af scenen – Grædende. Hun har et stort lommetørklæde, som hun græder i)

**_Usopp:_** _Fru Capulet græder over den dræbte Tybalt._

**_Shanks_**(Kommer ind i den anden side af scenen – Grædende. Hun har et stort lommetørklæde, som hun græder i)

**_Fru J:_** (Ned for scenen til Fru M og Fru C)  
_Nu må I ikke være så kede af det. Man bliver selv helt -(Snøft)  
_(Fru M og Fru C græder og vræler så meget. Ligeledes vrider de på samme tid deres lommetørklæde, så det pladsker meget på scenen. Fru J kravler op på scenen og tørrer op efter dem)  
_Så, så. Det går nok._

**_Zoro: _**(Til Benvolino. De ligger jo stadigvæk "døde)  
_Kom, vi skrider. Det her gider vi ikke, at høre på._

**_Bepo: _**_Nej, du har ret.  
_(De kravler begge ud af scenen)

**_Usopp: _**_Bedre bliver det ikke, da Fru Capulet siger til Julie, at hun skal giftes med en, der hedder Paris.  
Derpå siger Julie._

**_Luffy:_** (Er under den foregående reblik kommet ind til Fru Capulet)  
**_Nej. Jeg vil kun have L…._**

**_Usopp: _**_Og Fru Capulet siger._

**_Shanks: _**_**JO DU SKAL. PÅ ONSDAG; MIN FINE VEN. Og hvem er L?**_

**_Fru J: _**(Til fru C) _Ja, bare gi´ hende. De unge tror, de kan bestemme alt. Så bare gi´ hende besked._

**_Luffy: _**(Fnyser vredt og går ud. Efter hende følge Fru C og Fru J. Fru M går ud i den modsatte side)

**_Usopp:_** _Fru Capulet ved jo ikke, at Julie allerede er gift med Romeo. Hvilket rod der er i denne her forestilling. _  
(Til suffløren) _Synes du ikke?_

**_Frankie:_**(Græder voldsomt)  
_Det er så sørgeligt. DET ER SÅ SØRGELIGT._

**_Fru J: _**(Kommer ilende ind)  
_Så. Så, så, så.  
_(Trøstende giver hun suffløren en pudseklud, som hun kraftigt pudser næse i)

**_Usopp:_** _Bare rolig. Det skal nok gå._

**_Bepo: _**(Inde fra kulissen)  
_Kan vi så komme videre. Vi andre vil jo også gerne hjem i dag._

(De andre tager sig sammen. Suffløren mander sig op. Fru Jensen kravler ned til rengøring vognen i salen og fortæller går tilbage til sin plads)

**_Usopp: _**_Munken Lorenzo ved besked._

**_Brook:_** (Ind samtalende tavst med Julie)

**_Usopp:_** _Lad os hører, hvad de taler om._

**_Brook:_** _Mit fromme barn. Jeg har en ide.  
_(Fra sin munkekutte, finder han en lille flaske frem)  
_I denne flaske er der et urteafkrog. Drikker du det, vil du falde i en dødliggende søvn. Din familie vil tro, du er død og lægge dig i familiegravstedet. Når du har lagt der i 5 dage, vil du vågne. I mellemtiden vil jeg sende et brev til Romeo .I det vil jeg forklare alt, så han kan være i gravkammeret, når du vågner._

**_Luffy:_** _Øv. Jeg troede det var kød, men hit med flasken. Jeg går straks hjem og drikker det hele.  
_(Løber ud)

**_Brook:_** _Og jeg må brevet til Romeo skrive.  
_(Går ind i huset med vinduet, Kort tid efter, ser man han sidder og skrive)

**_Shanks:_** (Kommer ind sammen med Ammen. Ammen har et stort blåt øje. Ammen går fortsat lidt usikkert)

**_Fru J:_** (I salen da hun ser Ammen)  
_Buuuuuuuh._

**_Shanks: _**_Hvor bliver Julie af?_

**_Luffy:_** (Kommer ind. Uden moderen og Ammen ser det, drikker hun flaskens indhold. Så går hun hen til moderen)  
_Hej moder og du min Ammen.  
_(Så gennemryster hun af voldsomme smerter, hun ryster og bævre og laver underlige grimmasser, hvorpå hun falder om på scenen.

**_Shanks:_** (Skriger)  
_Hun er død. Vi må straks begrave hende i vort gamle familiekapel.  
_(Løber grædende ud)

**_Ace:_** _Det stakels lille liv. Hun er slap som et siv.  
_(Et par tjenere kommer ind og bærer Julie ud. Ammen følger dem ud)

**_Brook:_**(Kommer ind på scenen)  
_At skriver er ikke min stærke side. Dette brev volder mig besvær.  
_(Får en lys ide. Går så frem mod publikum)  
_Det skulle ikke være nogen tilstede, der kan skrive på maskine? Det vare kun et øjeblik.  
_(En med-munk ruller et lille bord ind, hvorpå der står en computer)  
_Moderne udstyr og alt det der.  
_(Personen melder sig og kommer på scenen. Med-munken henter Vergo at side på. Lorenzo fortæller tavst, hvad der skal stå i brevet og der skrives).

**_Usopp:_**_Alt i mens dette sker, er Romeo flygtet._

**_Law:_**(Sniger sig langs kulissen hen imod fortælleren)  
_Farvel, jeg må hurtigt afsted._

**_Alle-Kald: _**(Den lyd skolens kaldeanlæg har. Fra højtaler lyder det:)  
_Det er skole tandlæge. Må vi låne Trafalgar Law i 5 min?_

**_Law: _**(Sagt til fortælleren)  
_Jeg er her ikke. Husk, jeg er flygtet._

**_Alle-Kald: _**_Sludder. I har så mange undskyldninger. Law __SKAL__ komme __NU__._

**_Law:_**_Øv. Jeg gider ikke. De borer altid._

**_Usopp:_**_Kom nu afsted. Husk du skal alligevel flygte til Mantua._

**_Law:_**_Jeg har også glemt at børste tænder._

**_Usopp:_**_Afsted med dig._

**_Law:_** (Romeo springer ned af scenen og går ud gennem salen. Ham er meget sur).

**_Chapter 6: Evigt sammen i døden._**

**_Usopp:_** _Julie føres til Capulet familiens kapel. Og munken Lorenzo for brevet færdig til Romeo._

**_Brook:_**(Tager brevet ud af maskinen)  
_Tak skal du have Marco.  
_(Putter brevet i en kuvert og rækker det til Marco)  
_Kan du ikke tage det med til postkassen når du går hjem i aften?  
_(Marco tager brevet og går igen ned i salen. Lorenzo går ud)

**_Usopp:_** _Hvordan det nu går, det værste sker. Romeo får ikke brevet. Måske var det noget med kludder i postsorteringsanlægget, eller sådan noget. I Mantau hører Romeo, at Julie er død. Han iler tilbage til Verona, selvom fyrstens soldater vil dræbe ham, i fald de ser ham._

**_Law:_**(Kommer nedbøjet op gennem salen og går op på scenen)  
_Det var jo det jeg sagde. De borede.  
_(Julies båre bliver, af 2 tjener, båret ind på scenen. Rundt om båren bliver opstillet gravstene og kors)

**_Luffy:_** (Ligger på sin båre og spiser en masse kød)

**_Usopp:_** _Romeo tiltvinger sig adgang til det Capuletske familie kapel, og bliver fortvivlet over det, han ser._

**_Law:_**_Ak, min Julie er død. Så hvid hun er, og så beskit om munden._

**_Luffy:_**(Spiser stadig kødet)

**_Law:_** _Men er min hjerte-dame død, vil jeg også dø.  
_(Trækker sin kniv, en gummikniv, og dræber sig selv med ca 47 dolkestød)

**_Frankie:_** _Jeg kan ikke mere _(Hulker hjælpeløs)  
_Det er for sørgeligt, nu er Romeo også død.  
_(Skjuler ansigtet i armene)

**_Fru J: _**(Med rengøringsvognen iler til hjælp. Under det sidste af forestillingen, trøster hun suffløren. Bl.a. har hun termokaffe i rengøringsvognen)

**_Usopp:_** _Romeo dør, men så vågner Julie._

**_Luffy:_**(Spiser videre)

**_Usopp:_** MEN SÅ VÅGNER JULIE.

**_Luffy:_** _Ja, ja. JA, JA. Jeg hørte det godt, men mangler 5 Stk kød mere  
_(Spiser så færdig. Vågner op)  
_Årh hvor har jeg sovet godt. Men hvad ser jeg? AK OG VE, min Law er død?  
_(Kaster sig dramatisk over Romeos lig)

**_Law:_** _AV FOR FANDEN LUFYY._

**_Luffy:_**_Der vil jeg også dø.  
_(Tager Romeos kniv og dræber sig selv)

**_Usopp:_** _I mellemtiden har munken, Lorenzo, fået at vide, at Romeo ikke har fået brevet. Lorenzo fortæller Capulet familien og Montaquefamilien, hvad det hele drejer sig om. Alle skynder sig ud til familie kappellet.  
_(Fru C. Fru M. Ammen, Lorenzo, tjenere og familiemedlemmer, kommer hurtigt ind)

**_Ace:_** _Der er begge døde. Ak, ak og atter ak. Min lillebror. __SNØFT._

**_Shanks:_**(Til Fru M.) _Efter dette må venner blive._

**_Doffy: _**_Jeg tror, jeg dør af sorg. Men lad os inden, slutte fred._

**_Ace:_**_En skummel fred med morg'nen bryder frem, aldrig lød der sagn om større kvide, end Romeo og Julie måtte lide._

**_Usopp:_**_Også levede de lykkeligt til …. Nåh, nej … Ved I hvad de gjorde? De fik Påskeferie._

**_Alle: _**_HUUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._


End file.
